The Citadel
Don't get mixed up. This is the third part of the Fortress tetralogy, part one being The Acropolis and part two being Donjon. "Halt!" one of the figures shouted. The two figures appeared as if they were both villagers, but discolored as if they had some sort of skin disease. The current figure speaking had a brown jacket with blue striped trousers, and was also of a large and bulky stature. On his side, he had a sheathe which housed an iron axe, though the axe was rusted, and damaged from battle. The other figure, a bit taller and thinner, had a black robe with a gold stripe down the middle. Apart from this, he had bushy eyebrows, a small bag and hard gray shoes. "What are you doing in our lands, villager scum?" the other figure asked, aggressively. Grigore Cheken began to stammer but eventually spat out "We came here to claim territories. We had no idea you were here. We shall vacate this area swiftly." Cheken began to turn around, though one of the figures grabbed his overcoat. "This is our land. Villagers do not trek here," the figure whispered. "We thought that the disappearances of your kind would make you more reluctant to come here, but obviously you are much too stubborn to even notice death." The figure then began to produce off-white smoke, and a high pitched horn sound started to sound in the air. "What are you?" questioned the Minister of Territory, Benedict Gerardine, fearfully. The slimmer figure stared for a while, but eventually said "I am Ug Quolthos, an Evoker, a branch of Illager. He," motioning at the larger figure, "Krivbek Schlak, is a Vindicator. And apart from us, there is one more person here you cannot see. They are an illusioner." Out of nowhere, a figure in a blue garment with a cowl appeared suddenly, small smoke particles forming. On their back was a bow and quiver. The illusioner's hands seemed to be ready, as if he were on edge about something being there. "We are not too keen about invaders from Villager country," Krivbek stated. He pulled out his old, dusty axe, and began to stroke his axe, first the hilt and then the blade. "We shall leave," Arther Jaquise, a councilman, faltered. He started to back up, and eventually turned around and began to walk. "No. You shall not." Ug uttered. He started a hand motion, raising them in the air casting some sort of spell. A series of fangs bursted from the ground and surrounded Arther. Arthur stared at Ug, wide-eyed, his heart pounding with terror. These beings seemed like the wizards of folklore. "Illusioner," Ug called, "Report these outsiders to Emperor Nördsteinströng. He can decide their fate. Wait, before you go, I'd like you to blind our friends here." The illusioner did some sort of hand motion, causing all three of the councilmen to become blind. Ug pulled a small rope from his bag and tied up the three councilmen. Arther began to scream, though he was immediately silenced by Ug with a small handkercheif with some sort of chemical on it. About five hours later, the councilmen heard footsteps, most likely more of these beings. There was some speaking in the being's native toungue, but eventually a man and woman began speaking in unison. "Hello," they said, monotonously, "You are the invaders?" The three councilmen from Helena did not speak, but eventually Grigore Cheken felt two lashings from a whip studded with some unknown material. "We asked you a question," the man and woman stated, obviously agitated, "We advise that you answer it now." Grigore hesitated, though he did not want to feel the wrath of a whip once more, so he answered. "Y-yes... We are from another land, though I would not consider us... what did you say? Invaders?" Grigore started, "We were merely going to claim seemingly unclaimed territory. We did not mean to intrude." "You are invaders in our eyes," the man and woman stated. All of a sudden, the three councilmen were unblinded. Grigore Cheken found himself staring at the three original guards and the man and woman. They were a strange sight. They appeared to be Siamese twins, but they were extremely functional, as their hands were moving very frantically as if they were having a seizure. It surely was a very strange sight to behold, but nothing was said. "We are what the Illagers call Emeperor Nördsteinströng. Who are you?" Grigore Cheken stared solemnly, and felt as if the four dark eyes that the Emperor had were staring directly into his soul. "I am... Grigore Cheken." Category:Dramapasta Category:Fantasy Category:DanielMBurton Category:Acropolis Series